


Stackson Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.) Jackson lets it slip that he hasn't seen Boondocks Saints and Stiles is horrified.<br/>2. Stackson is caught fooling around, then forced to sit through dinner with the Whittemores who aren't exactly Stiles' biggest fan.<br/>3.) Jackson finally sees how their secret relationship is hurting Stiles. He wins him back and comes out.<br/>4.) Jackson tries to change Stiles, only to realize there's nothing that needs changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie

Jackson let out a pathetic sigh, one that would have surely defeated a lesser man. However, Stiles was no weakling and had long become immune to the other’s emotional warfare so he just turned up the volume and pointed, a clear indication that a good part was coming up. Jackson looked just as disinterested as when the movie had started but Stiles didn’t care. If they were going to be together. His boyfriend needed to be educated in the ways of the McManus brothers.

And soon, blood pumping from his all time favorite scene (Rest in Peace, Skippy, or whatever the hell your name is), he almost forgets that Jackson is there…almost. He nearly gives himself whiplash when he feels a hand slide under his shirt and trace his spine. He hadn’t noticed Jackson’s sudden reposition behind him. And despite his dedication to reprogramming Jackson, he can’t help but be a little distracted by the hot breaths tickling the hair on the back of his neck.

"Jackson-"

"It’s almost over anyway."

Stiles gapes, ” Dude, it hasn’t even gotten to the gunfight scene!”

"Uh huh, and I’ll watch then but for now, " Stiles breath catches in his throat when Jackson shamelessly shoves his hands down his pants. Stiles wheezes, wishing for only a second that they’d turned off the lights because, he can see his and Jackson’s reflection in the mirror beside the entertainment center. It’s strange and oddly arousing to see Jackson’s vague reflection as his mouth goes to work on the junction of Stiles’ neck and shoulder.

"Dude-"

He’s getting hard fast and he can feel Jackson’s excitement and okay, maybe re-educating Jackson can wait. Just a teeny-tiny break break can’t hurt…

~~It isn’t until three weeks later that he remembers they never finished the movie.~~


	2. Too Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Stackson prompt getting caught fooling around in the kitchen/living room by Jackson's parents who then forces stiles to stay for dinner to according to them to get to know him according to Stiles to get him extremely nervous and intimidate him all the while Jackson is trying to support Stiles and glare at his parents when they ask questions that makes stiles uncomfortable

Stiles knows the instant the words leave his lips that he’s done something wrong. His heart pounds, lungs burning as he forgets how to breath in response to their indulgent smiles. He starts to get tunnel vision when Jackson, just for a second, stops rubbing circles on the back of his hand.

"Law enforcement."

"W-well, with my dad being Sheriff and all, I kinda grew up at the station so it’s…it’s really close to my heart. Plus, I like the idea of solving community problems and fighting crime, and all that jazz, and just overall being a part of making Beacon Hills a better place." Of course Stiles can’t mention that making the city a better place involves acting as a barrier between the supernatural and the unaware human population obut he doubts even that would impress the Whittemores.

"I see. I suppose you would follow after that father of yours." Stiles forces himself to remain calm despite the clear jab at his father but despite Jackson’s stern look, Mrs. Whittemore just seems to dig a deeper hole, " I mean, it’s just interesting to hear how…different your goals are from Jackson’s. Lydia, oh such a sweet girl, had expressed interest in Yale, didn’t see, sweetie?"

"Every Whittemore since the opening of the school has attended Yale, " Mr. Whittemore boosted, " And I’m certain with Jackson’s drive, impressive grade point average and even more impressive sportsmanship that he’ll get in as well. Do you…do any of those things, Stiles? Lacrosse, academic extra-curriculars? I’d hope the two of you have some things in common, more than…that."

"I mean, I- " Stiles stuttered as his stomach continued to churn. Yeah, he was pretty sure "that" meant the little bit of tonsil hockey Mr. and Mrs. Whittemore had walked in on when they were in the kitchen. He tried to pull his hand away from Jackson’s, feeling so self conscious but Jackson had another idea. Stiles suddenly noticed the rage on his boyfriend’s face just as the jock placed their clasped hands on the tabletop for all to see. Mrs. Whittemore frowned but Jackson didn’t seem to care as he snarled, " Really, that’s how this is going to be?"

"I don’t know what you mean, sweetie! We aren’t-"

"So you’re not insulting my boyfriend. Do you really think you’re that sly? I mean, bringing up Lydia, acting like you never found her and I in a comproming position? " The Whittemores looked as if their son had just slapped them and Stiles wished more than ever for some kind of supernatural event to occur that would save him from this upcoming hell.

"Son-"

"No. No, you are not going to freaking do this. Stiles is my boyrfriend and I’m allowed to be affectionate with him. He may be low class-"

Stiles sits up straight, brow furrowed, ” I, uh, prefer lower middle.”

"He may have simple, little goals-"

"Practical, not simple-"

"And so what if he looks and dresses really freaking weird-"

Stiles can feel his face turning red, ” Wow. Thanks.”

"-I’ll always want to be with him, even though I know he’ll eventually find someone better. But until then, I’m not gonna let your high society bullshit ruin the best part of my life. "

Stiles doesn’t have long to be stunned before he’s being yanked upright and away from their untouched meals. The image of the shell shocked Whittemores is etched in his mind yet his anxiety has started to fade, especially when the front door slams behind them and a cool, night breeze hits them. He breathes in, then out as he turns over Jackson’s words in his head. Jackson clings to his hand, taking a moment to compose himself before he pulls them towards the curb where Stiles jeep sits. They separate long enough to get inside the car and for Stiles to start her up; by this time Stiles is grinning like a fool.

Buckling his seatbelt, Jackson raises an eyebrow, “What? What’s with the stupid look?”

"Nothing. Just…do you really think I’ll find someone better and just, like, leave?"

Jackson is quiet for a long time, looking vulnerable for just a second before his facade drops back into place like a steel door. He lets out a harsh burst of laughter as Stiles sets his hand on the seat between them, “Pfft. Who the hell is better than me, right?”

Stiles just rolls his eyes, not saying a word when Jackson quickly recaptures his hand.


	3. I Can't Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Stackson prompt Jackson is interested in stiles but doesn't make a move until a new kid comes along and insist on flirting with stiles and the worst part is that stiles doesn't seem bothered by the new guy's approaches so Jackson decides that he's going to woo stiles like he has never wooed before
> 
> (Slight unhealthy relationship)

**He** laughs and **his** hand comes to rest on Stiles’ arm; said spazz doesn’t seem to notice, just continues to giggle his way to the punchline. Jackson continues to scowl, Danny having long given up figuring out what was wrong with him. He’s two tables away, surrounded by the rest of the lacrosse jocks. McCall, the dork, is out sick leaving their newest addition to the school (and nerd table) alone with Stiles.

Apparently they’d hit it off and now **he** , Grant, had started touching and eyeing Stiles up and down, ignoring the glares and shoulder checks **he** ’d received. Jackson’s sure **he** must be denser than McCall to not catch a hint but worse yet, Stiles lets him. Stiles accepts the touches and the lack of space between then.

"Um, are you not going to class?"

He blinks, watching Grant and Stiles dump their empty trays and leave the cafeteria; he turns to Danny who continues to look concerned.

"You okay?"

Jackson huffs and stands, leaving his untouched lunch, ” Fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

He shoves his way to the door, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. And just when he starts to calm down he sees them up ahead, Stiles chatting away and Grant guiding the scrawny boy with a hand at the small of his back. He grits his teeth, pace increasing until-

"Dude, " Stiles furrows his brow, " The hell!"

"Could you two walk any slower?" he sneers, continuing past them as Grant rubs his shoulder; from the sound of it **he** hit the locker pretty hard which cheers Jackson up just a little. Walking away, he’s surprised when he’s grabbed and spun around; a quick glance around shows they’re mostly alone now.

"Could you be more of an ass?"

"Don’t push me, Stilinski. Your little boyfriend McCall isn’t around to save you this time."

"Why? You have no problem pushing everybody else. And fuck you. I don’t need Scott to take you."

Jackson’s eyes narrow, “Yeah?”

"Yeah!" Stiles tries to look tough but he can’t hide the weakness in his voice; Jackson doesn’t mention it though, instead looking around the empty hall before shoving Stiles back. He doesn’t use that much strength, but Stiles still starts to topple and Jackson’s heart drops. He reaches forward quickly, grabbing ahold of Stiles’ forearms. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Grant runs for it. Jackson scoffs and turns back to Stiles.

"See? He doesn’t care about you."

Stiles winces, pushing away from the semblance of an embrace, “Is that what this is about? You’re jealous? Dude, you broke up with me-“

"Not so loud!" he hisses, eyes softening as he steps back, "And I didn’t break up with you. You’re the one who gave the ultimatum."

Stiles looks away with a huff, ” I didn’t think it too much to ask that you at least tell your parents or even just Danny about us. I understand you don’t want to make waves, what with your high school persona and all but are you that ashamed of me?”

"I told you-"

Stiles lowers his voice as soon as he sees the fear in Jackson’s eyes, ” One person, Jackson. Just one person. Danny is freaking gay so why would it be so hard to tell him, since he knows you’re bi, that you’re dating me, ” he pulls away from Jackson, ” Grant may not stick up for me but…but atleast he’ll be seen with me. “

Jackson acts as if he’s been struck; he tries to grab Stiles by the shoulder but he’s shrugged off, “It wasn’t like that-“

Stiles ignores him and continues down the hall to his fourth period class. Jackson stares after him, unable to move from that spot for a long time.

—-

Jackson doesn’t sleep well that night, tossing and turning, and finally getting up about 4am to just mess around on the internet. He thinks about how, two months ago when he and Stiles were still together, he would be texting Stiles something silly only to recieve an odd fact. He remembers how they’d go to the next city over on the weekends and complain about how the pizza there wasn’t as good as Gino’s in town. He remembers cuddling up on his bed, Stiles sneaking in through his window when his dad worked all night and how much he wished, when dawn came, that they had more time. But that period was overshadowed by fear and worry that someone would find out. It was hard to imagine the best time of his life could also be the most frightening.

His thoughts take a sudden turn.

Anger at Stiles for making him feel guilty and for making him contemplate his life choices: Why couldn’t they stay together in secret until Jackson was ready to come out? Why did things have to change when things were going perfectly well? Minus the time Stiles had sprained his wrist trying to climb in through Jackson’s bedroom window, he would have sworn they were both over the moon. But maybe he was missing the point. Sneaking around, close calls, keeping up appearances…it lost its intrigue after a while when you had to skip dances or events, lie to the people close to you, shun the other person in order to “act natural”. Jackson wasn’t oblivious but as he thought back, he could see how not okay they were.

Shame for being so inconsiderate to someone he cared so much about: So many times he’d wanted to say fuck it and tell everyone but he saw the way some of their friends started treating Danny, what they said behind the goalie’s back. He didn’t know if he could handle that, the whispers and stares. Being gay was one thing but bi? He winced; he’d expected Stiles to fight with him, push at him to come out but he hadn’t expected Stiles to leave him. Had things been so bad, loving each other in secret? Was Jackson just…not worth the time and risk? Looking back, he had noticed Stiles pulling away but he had thought the scrawny teen would come around…

He sighed, pressing his face into his pillow. More emotions rolled over him like tidal waves. Why did he have to be such a fuck up? Why couldn’t he be more like Stiles and not care what other people thing?

He was such a coward, and an asshole. He’d hurt and pushed away the only person he could ever be himself around. He loved Stiles and yet he had hurt him, all because he wanted to be popular. He had been so lost when he had discovered the truth about his parents; the Whittemore’s approval brought up the question of whether his real parents would have been proud or approving. This insecurity had begun to wane when his hard work led to constant praise and looks of approval and jealousy from his peers but now…

What’s the point, he thought sullenly. What’s the point of getting out of bed if it’s to join a world where Stiles hates me?

And it hit him then that his reason to live, his source of confidence and reassurance was no longer the Whittemores and his peers. If could just be brave, if he could just accept the change, Stiles would be enough. This realization brought with it acrid fear but already he knew. He just hoped Danny would answer his phone this late at night.

—-

Monday, he stuffs balloons and a gift box in Stiles’ locker. One of them pops and scares the hell out of the spazzy teen as he attempts to retrieve his books. Nearby kids laugh and a panicky Stiles hyperventilates as McCall whips out his spare inhaler. Grant takes the opportunity to grab everything out of Stiles’ locker and throw away anything he thinks is part of “the prank”. Jackson, frustrated, skips first and second period to retrieve the gift box from the trash. He tries to corner Stiles in the hall but Lydia suddenly appears. By the time she catches the hint and storms off, Stiles is long gone.

Tuesday, he replaces Stiles’ lacrosse gear with brand new, high quality everything. He watches from his own gym locker in excitement, then horror when Stiles groans and turns everything in to Finstock as lost and reports his own gear as stolen. Before Jackson can get the words out, Grant hands Stiles borrow his extras. After practice, Jackson angrily claims the new gear and returns Stiles’ old, scuffed belongings. Stiles finally returns his barrage of texts about meeting to talk with three simple words: sry. no thnx.

Wednesday, he packs a romantic lunch for two and despite the anonymous note he slipped into Stiles’ locker, the spazzy teen doesn’t meet him on the bleachers. He ends up eating most of it himself, offering the rest to Greenburg when he shows up early for PE class. He shows up at the Stilinski residence but sees that the sheriff is home and decides he’d rather not die.

Thursday, a love letter hot in his hand, he steals the empty seat to Stiles’ left during fourth period. He casually slips the letter on Stiles’ desk and watches him out of the corner of his eye, nearly shaking with anticipation. He can’t yelp but yell “No!” when Stiles furrows his brow and passes the unopened letter to Lydia who sits to his right. The class freezes, the room dead silent except for the sound of Lydia crumpling up the unopened letter with a scoff. In the end he’s sent to the principal’s office. When he’s finally released at lunch, Stiles is no where to be found.

He breaks Thursday night when Danny comes over to work on Chemistry. He throws his phone across the room when for the eighth time since Monda (texting is too impersonal, as his dad always says), he hears that Stiles’ inbox is full. Danny looks alarmed, mouth opening to ask but Jackson cuts him off.

" I tried to be romantic, I tried to show him I can be all public with my affection but-"

"But instead of being open and direct in your communication, you ended up being weird and stalkerish."

Jackson frowned, “The balloons, the lacrosse gear, th-the picnic lunch-“

"All failed because you’re a dumbass. So here’s the deal. Tomorrow aka Friday, I’m going to help you corner him and then you’re going to talk, and maybe make out after, capiche?" Jackson opens his mouth but can’t find the words. After waiting for a reply that never comes, Danny rolls his eyes and slams his chemistry book shut,"Seriously, Jackson. It’s not rocket science."

—-

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wa2nLEhUcZ0>

"Can I walk you to class?"

Stiles looks startled, eyes darting back and forth before he finally looks at Jackson; he swore Scott was just here but- oh, he was chatting it up with Danny now, ” What?”

Jackson offers an uneasy smile as he unzips his backpack; he sees Grant hanging back, watching with a glare, ” Here. It’s for you.”

Stiles looks at the newly wrapped gift, then up at Jackson, ” Oh. Um, wait, why? What is it?”

"Just open it, dork."

Stiles does so cautiously, then gapes at the rolex, fingertips tracing the words ‘Love You Always’. He hugs the lizard plushie that smells like Armani aftershave and Jackson’s soap before he notices the words scrawled at the bottom of the box; Jackson recites them aloud, loud enough that some students turn to them on their way down the hall.

"I’m sorry for everything I did and didn’t do,

I should have been proud to say I Love You.

So I’ll say it alloud a trillion and one times,

If you’ll forgive me and please me mine.”

Stiles stares and then stares some more as Jackson shuffles nervously. He can hear some people whispering now, chuckling and making jokes; he can feel their eyes on him, can sense their judgment. It’s worse than he thought, like needles in his skin and ice in his gut. Worse yet, clearly Stiles doesn’t love him afterall. Stiles doesn’t want him back and- He blinks when he feels arms wrap around his neck, lips colliding with his. His eyes flutter shut and the world and whispers around him fade away; it’s just them again, just the two of them like before, but it’s not like before. The fear and worry is gone.

Jackson pants, looking at Stiles curiously as he pulls away; Stiles blurts, “Are you the reason I almost had a heart attack Monday?” Stiles huffs at his sheepish look, ” And Tuesday with my lacrosse stuff? And what was that on Thursday with Lydia? I mean-“

" Doesn’t matter, it’s Friday, "Stiles raises an eyebrow but gives in after a couple kisses; Jackson pulls back to ask, " So, lunch today on the bleachers? "

"Oh my gawd, were you the creepy note on Wednesday? I thought someone was planning to fight me-"

"And, " Jackson interrupts, " Dinner today, 7pm. My parents want to meet you. Don’t wear plaid. Or, I don’t know, do. If they don’t like it, fuck ‘em."

Stiles is speechless and Jackson just grins, moving in for a kiss when a throat clears behind them. They both turn, looking nervously at their Principal who asks in his typical drawl, “What seems to be the problem, boys?” They suddenly notice the hall is cleared of all students minus them. Jackson stutters, trying to find an excuse.

The Principal sighs, ” You’re tardy. Get to class.”

Stiles takes a step back and Jackson almost follows but one stern look and he’s slowly heading in the opposite direction to the science wing. He looks back one last time and sees Stiles waving, the watch on his thin wrist and plushie sticking out of his backpack. Best of all, Stiles calls out shyly,

"See you after class?"

Jackson grins, ” Absolutely.”


	4. Just The Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: Stackson where stiles is insecure bc jackson is popular and attractive and cool, while stiles just /isn't/ and jackson wont stand for that: then just reassurances + fluff but jackson being jackson does it in a very awkward (emotionally stunted) way

Jackson fills two Hefty garbage bags with hideous nerd clothes and is contemplating a third when the smell hits him. It had taken him a while to learn why peoples’ smell changed so often but the acrid, sharp scent hitting him now was something he had hoped to never find coming off Stiles. He turns, abandoning his work despite the hideous plaid he had been preparing to take to the trashcan out back. He approaches careful as Stiles looks threw the magazine as instructed. Stiles doesn’t notice him at first but when he sits down, the spazzy human hurriedly flips back a few pages to a picture of a celebrity with a buzzcut.

"Maybe this haircut?"

Jackson almost rolls his eyes because this is the hundredth time that he’s been asked and his answer has always been the same; ‘Stiles, you look better with your hair grown out so no haircuts!’. But instead of speaking he takes the magazine and chucks it over his shoulder. Stiles’ face falls and he sighs, fiddling now with the front of the designer shirt Jackson had made him wear to school today.

A lot of the popular kids had taken notice of Stiles, meaning Jackson’s plan had worked but Jackson would have had to be blind, deaf, dumb and congested to have missed how awkward and unhappy Stiles was. But it didn’t make sense, he thought; Stiles had asked for a make over so why was he so upset? Plus, it was working; Stiles would be cool in no time and they could be seen in public together and no one would say anything. Jackson almost grinned at the thought of them ruling the school as the top power couple but another wave of misery-scent hit him hard.

"Stiles."

The other teen tried to smile but failed, ” Could…do you think I could still wear my Marvel tee shirts sometimes?”

Jackson doesn’t answer; he instead asks, ” Do you really want this?”

Stiles looks alarmed, ” What? Of course! Of course I want to be with you! I-“

"No, idiot. I mean, do you really want to be, " he gestures to Stiles’ entirety; a voice in the back of his head says he should keep his mouth shut but he’s ignored this for too long. He needs to know, " Do you really want to be popular?"

"I want to be with you. " Stiles sighs, " And we can’t, atleast not in public, if I stay like…" he looks at himself with disgust, " this. So, whatever you think I should do, I’ll do it. For us."

Jackson knows he should accept this answer and keep going, keep throwing out Stiles’ plaid and baggy jeans and Marvel tee shirts but…he bites his lip, saying at last to a worried looking Stiles, ” I want to be with you too but…I don’t want you to be unhappy. And don’t try to bullshit me. I know you’re miserable and even thought it would make things easier, ” he winced, ” I can’t make you change yourself. I don’t want to change you. believe it or not, you’re perfect just the way you are, atleast to me. So if you don’t want to change, then…”

"Jax, " Stiles starts softly but Jackson groans, cutting him off, " "Don’t get so sappy about it, okay. You somehow look even dorkier in cool kid clothes anyway."

Stiles grins, rolling his eyes as he wraps his arms around Jackson’s neck. Relaxing after a moment, Jackson rests his head on Stiles’ shoulder as the smell of contentment and love and gratitude overshadows the old scent of misery. Somehow, despite the scent of disappointment and disapproval floating around the looks at school the next day don’t bother him in the least.


End file.
